El regalo de un ángel
by ARAMARU-CHAN 26
Summary: Resumen: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hanamaru, y mientras vive un día lleno de aventuras con su mejor amiga Ruby, con su amiga la bibliotecaria de Numazu y con su amorosa familia, recuerda a una figura de su pasado, a su lindo ángel de la niñez (No hay Yohamaru ni ninguna otra pareja en esta historia)


Resumen: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hanamaru, y mientras vive un día lleno de aventuras con su mejor amiga Ruby, con su amiga la bibliotecaria de Numazu y con su amorosa familia, recuerda a una figura de su pasado, a su lindo ángel de la niñez (No hay Yohamaru ni ninguna otra pareja en esta historia)

Disclaimer: Love Live Sunshine y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

**Hola a todas las personitas que lean esta historia**

**Pues primero que nada, para no perder la costumbre, explicaré todo lo que sean aspectos más técnicos de la historia más abajo, y antes de iniciar solamente daré un poco de ambientación.**

**Esta historia se lleva a cabo en el año de 2014, un año antes de que empiece la primera temporada de Love Live Sunshine, por lo que el Aquors original ya se había disuelto y Dia ya era presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Uranohoshi (ahora que lo razono creo que todo lo que escribo sucede "antes de…"). Celebrando su cumpleaños trata acerca de mi personaje favorito de toda la franquicia de Love Live, ósea de la querida Hanamaru. Y sin hacer más largo el cuento, empezaremos con esta historia.**

**Por favor lean, y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo escribí escribirla, y mientras, tanto, mi tocaya, Maru-chan, se queda con ustedes.**

"_El regalo de un ángel"_

Imagina despertar un día ignorando que tendrás la mejor sorpresa de tu vida. Te encuentras simplemente descansando, seguramente teniendo un dulce sueño al que te aferras, tratando de no olvidarlo cuando finalmente despiertes, dentro de poco tiempo. Seguramente estás pensando en la fabulosa comida que te espera hoy, en el libro que pronto tendrás en tus manos, o tal vez incluso en esa persona… Dejas ir la idea de tu cabeza, pues sabes que eso último que pensabas era más que un simple sueño, se trataba de una utopía. El pensamiento ha quedado en tu cabeza, a pesar de lo fuerte que es tu voluntad por expulsarlo, así que simplemente lo aceptas.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo similar? Porque eso es lo que a Maru le está pasando en estos momentos; por cierto, yo soy Maru, tengo 13 años (aunque dentro de unas escasas horas serán catorce) y en estos momentos estoy despertando. La tenue luz mañanera entra a mi habitación, y con su leve brillo me motivó a levantarme de mi camita. Miré a mi alrededor y en lo primero en lo que mi vista se fijó fue en el reloj que había en la pared de la habitación. Eran las seis de la mañana, todavía tenía unos minutos de placentero descanso antes de tener que alistarme para la escuela. Sin embargo, miré en un ángulo diferente, a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y vi algo que llamó mi atención más que continuar con las tormentosas visiones en las que se empezaba a transformar mi antes dulce y cálido sueño. En la mesita de noche había un libro, de cubierta roja y de extensión promedio, ni muy larga ni muy corta. Recordé que lo había sacado de la biblioteca hacía una semana y de hecho hoy mismo habría que regresarlo a su santuario del saber. Lo había leído ya, pero lo estaba leyendo una segunda vez, en eso me había quedado la noche anterior, cuando seguramente me quedé dormida y mi papi tuvo que venir a quitármelo de la cara. Amaba a mi padre pues era junto con mi abuelita, mi familia, pues de mi mamá no sabía nada, y no había libro que me diera respuesta sobre ese tema y mucho menos algún ser vivo a quien preguntarle, pues ambos se negaban siempre a hablar de ese tema.

Por fortuna, mi papi se había tomado el tiempo de colocar mi separador en la página en la que había dejado mi lectura la noche anterior, por lo que sin perder el tiempo, saqué mis anteojos para lectura de la cajonera, los coloqué sobre mi cabeza y comencé con mi labor. Era una gran manera de comenzar el día, una de las mejores posibles, si a mí me lo preguntaban, pues leer es hasta la fecha la pasión de mi vida.

Entraron a la habitación las dos figuras que eran mi familia; una era una mujer de estatura baja, con el cabello castaño corto y con unos anteojos parecidos a los míos, solo que ella si los utilizaba todo el tiempo. Al lado venía un hombre de las mismas características físicas, nada más que su cabello era más corto y se encontraba todavía un poco despeinado. Su mirada era ambarina y esta estaba oculta detrás de unos anteojos azules, casi idénticos a los de mi abuelita. Mi padre parecía la versión más joven de su madre, y yo parecía la versión más joven de mi padre: Estabamos en la habitación toda la familia Kunikida, la encargada desde hace muchos años del templo de Uchiura.

Los dos me abrazaron fuertemente, en una conmovedora escena familiar en la que estábamos los tres unidos, mi abuelita me dio de regalo una larga falda azul, holgada y muy bonita, y mi padre me dijo que el viernes iríamos a la ciudad para que pudiera visitar la librería de Numazu, el palacio del conocimiento más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Mi abuelita me obsequió un compendio de libros de cuentos infantiles un día como hoy, hace once años, y mi padre me cuenta que todas las noches, sin excepción, le pedía que me leyera uno de esos para poder dormir. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que aprendiera a hacerlo yo misma, pues me los había leído tantas veces que ya conocía a la perfección todos los símbolos y las letras utilizadas en ellos. Mi papá solía decir que era poco común que una niña tan joven aprendiera a hacerlo, pero después nos enteramos de la cruel verdad: hasta la fecha soy tan tímida, cerrada y poco interesante que no tengo nada mejor que hacer excepto la búsqueda del conocimiento. O ese por lo menos fue mi pensamiento desde que entré a la escuela primaria hasta hace un par de meses.

Antes de entrar a la escuela primaria, no era precisamente la chica más sociable de mi clase, pero mi pasatiempo favorito era escuchar a quien en ese entonces era mi mejor amiga, Yoshiko, recitando sus dichos como el ángel que decía ser, que algún día iba a volver al cielo junto con los demás ángeles. Me parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo todo ese valor que tenía, el valor de decir todo lo que realmente pensaba sin miedo a ser juzgada por los demás, cosa que si sucedía de verdad. Claro que es obvio que una niña de cinco años es menos tímida que una de catorce. Yoshiko solía decirme que yo era su ahijada, que había sido enviada a mí desde el cielo para que un día pudiera acompañarla de regreso al paraíso, junto con los otros ángeles que había en ahí en el cielo. No sabía que es lo que veía en mí, siendo la chica invisible, una niña insignificante, que no era ni bonita ni interesante, la que era literalmente el árbol en las obras escolares, pero cuando estaba con Yoshiko me sentía en las nubes, me sentía querida, más allá del cariño familiar que me tienen mi abuela y mi papá. Por desgracia, cuando terminamos de estudiar el kínder, Yoshiko se mudó a la ciudad de Numazu con su mamá, la ciudad más cercana al pueblo donde yo vivo.

Desde que Yoshiko se fue, leer se volvió la pasión de mi vida, y no tardó mucho en volverse mi vida misma, pues nada me resultaba tan interesante como un buen libro que me entretuviera, que me sacara de mi realidad por un rato, que me hiciera ver la vida a través de los ojos de otra persona, que me transportara a un reino de fantasía donde todo fuera posible.

Y así hubiera continuado, si no las hubiera conocido a esas otras dos chicas hace poco más de cuatro meses, cuando iba a terminar el ciclo escolar anterior: Era un día tranquilo, como cualquiera en la secundaria de Uchiura, por lo que cuando salí de clases, después de una jornada común, para no perder la costumbre fui a la biblioteca local del pueblo. Sabía que no era nada al lado de la biblioteca de Numazu, que era un mundo de conocimiento, pero era lo que tenía a mi alcance, por lo que nunca me quejé, La bibliotecaria, que ya bien me conocía me saludó, y me dijo que "mi escritorio" estaba desocupado. Aquella mujer sabía que iba tanto a la biblioteca que una de las mesas de trabajo de la biblioteca estaba prácticamente repleta de los libros que ya había leído, de algunas notas que escribía o incluso de algunos caramelos que había guardado en el cajón para cuando regresará el día siguiente. Le llamaba a esa mesa "el escritorio de Maru" y era tan frecuente que yo lo ocupara que era prácticamente mío. Ese día, quería terminar de dar lectura a un interesante libro de literatura inglesa, por lo que ya tenía mis lentes para lectura, que iban eternamente ocultos en uno de los bolsillos de la falda negra de mí uniforme. Apenas me empezaba a adentrar en la lectura del capítulo cuando un extraño ruido sonó en el pasillo de al lado, traté de ignorarlo, pero cuando vi una mancha roja en ese pasillo, moviéndose casi a la velocidad del sonido, no pude evitar que mi curiosidad me impulsara a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo ahí

Poco sospechaba yo en ese momento que lo que estaba por hacer, aquel exacto movimiento, pudiera causar todo lo que vendría a continuación, que aún continúa siendo parte de mi vida precisamente hoy, el día de mi décimo cuarto invierno. El gesto de aquel día sería tan significante en mi vida que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logró quitar por un tiempo la lectura de mi pensamiento. Aquel suceso terminó teniendo como resultado a la chica que en estos momentos se encuentra tocando la puerta de mi habitación; al parecer había madrugado un poco más de lo necesario, pues aún sobraba suficiente tiempo para llegar a la escuela

—Buenos días Hanamaru-chan—dijo ella, con un tono tímido y un poco ruborizada, tenía la manía de ponerse así cada que hablaba, con un pigmento carmesí; así era desde que la conocía, hace casi medio año—, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—Ruby-chan—dije un poco emocionada, tenía mucho que no venía a la casa, pues era mucho más común que yo fuera a la suya—, que bueno que viniste, tenía muchas ganas de verte zura.

—Onee-chan me dijo que podía venir aquí a verte antes de ir a la escuela, me dijo que te deseara felicidades de su parte también—dijo ella emocionada; le encantaba hablar sobre su hermana, y a mí me encantaba oírla haciéndolo. Dia-san era fácilmente la persona más maravillosa que existía en el universo, y eso era algo en lo que ambas estábamos de acuerdo: era extremadamente disciplinada, era muy madura, era la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes de la institución educativa más importante de Uchiura y por encima de todas esas cosas, era la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, pues no solo educaba a Ruby-chan, sino que rompía su coraza de frialdad cuando estaba con ella.

Como casi siempre que veía a Dia-san era junto con Ruby-chan, solía ser casi tan cálida conmigo como lo era con su hermanita. Había veces que incluso la sentía como mi hermana mayor, debido a los consejos que nos solía dar cuando estábamos hablando en casa de Ruby-chan. Las únicas veces que había visto a Dia-san enojada con Ruby-chan era cuando veía que Ruby-chan estaba hablando, leyendo o siquiera pensando en un tema en particular: en aquellas _school idols_ que tanto le gustaban, y que por alguna razón parecían causar una gran repulsión hacia Dia-san.

—¿Iremos a la escuela hoy?—dije un poco cansada, pero después cambie mi tono por uno que era más cansado—, es una lástima que apenas sea martes, ya quiero que sea viernes; mi papi me llevara a la ciudad a comprar libros zura. Hablando de eso, ¿quieres venir a la ciudad con nosotros el viernes? Me gustaría que vinieras zura.

—Pediré permiso; tal vez y por tratarse de ti si puedo ir

Salimos del templo en camino hacia la secundaria, que estaba cerca del centro de Uchiura, el pequeño pueblo costero en donde vivíamos. Caminábamos con ánimo, hablando de temas al azar mientras cruzábamos las calles que eran casi abrazadas por el mar. Cuando llegamos a la secundaria, nos separamos, pues yo no tomaba clases en el mismo salón que Ruby-chan.

Tal como había pensado, nadie más allá de Ruby-chan, Dia-san y de mi abuelita y mi padre habían recordado que hoy era mi cumpleaños, lo cual ni siquiera me importaba, porque yo sabía que no era importante para nadie más que para ellos. Ellos eran las personas a las que más quería en el mundo, y por ende no necesitaba que nadie más se acordara. Aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba, tal vez otra persona también podía hacerlo…

—Buenas tardes, señora Watanabe—salude silenciosamente a una mujer mayor del cabello color cenizo, que contrastaba con sus ojos que tenían un brillo tan azul como el mar de Uchiura, mientras entraba a su recinto

—Buenas tardes pequeña Hanamaru, ¿ya te dije que te deseo un feliz cumpleaños?—decía un poco distraída, a veces solía olvidar muchas cosas pero tenía una gran memoria para otras.

—Gracias señora Watanabe, pasaré a dejar el libro que me llevé a casa ayer zura—dije enseñándole el mencionado, mientras lo dejaba en el estante de donde lo había tomado el día anterior—, hoy no tengo tiempo de quedarme a leer señora Watanabe, tengo que ir con mi mejor amiga.

—¿Hablas de esa chica que dice que es un ángel?—su memoria me había sorprendido esta vez; hablaba de Ruby-chan, pero la había confundido con Yoshiko. Al parecer tocó una fibra sensible, pues tenía mucho que no escuchaba siquiera le nombre de aquella chica. Desde que salimos del kínder nunca volvió a llamar, a pesar de que tenía el teléfono de casa, nunca nos vino a visitar, a pesar de que sabía dónde vivía, nunca escribió una carta, a pesar de que era de las pocas personas a las que yo en persona les había dado mi código postal. Parecía como si hubiera dejado de importarle, como si le hubiera hecho algo que de repente la hubiera hecho desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Su madre y ella se fueron de Uchiura casi de un día para otro, nunca supe si fueron a Numazu o incluso a la capital, pero después de eso no la volví a ver. Prometió algún día regreaar por mí, para llevarme a las estrellas y al cielo con ella, pero al parecer es una promesa a largo plazo, pues nunca la he visto en Numazu cuando voy a la ciudad, a pesar de buscarla donde sería normal que una chica como ella estuviera, en las tiendas de objetos raros y de aquellos juegos futuristas que tanto le gustaban jugar.

—No, no hablo de ella, señora Watanabe, recuerde, hablo de Ruby-chan zura—le dije con una pequeña risa, que solté solo para evitar llorar por la nostalgia de la mención que acababa de hacer

—¿De la chica que se ocultaba leer en los pasillos?—pregunto, esta vez acercándose un poco más a la realidad

—De ella misma—dije yo esta vez afirmándolo—; tengo que irme señora Watanabe, hasta luego—dije como una despedida para la mujer de ojos zafiro.

Camine por el pequeño pueblo, a la orilla del mar, viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el profundo mar, hasta que encontré un pequeño rincón cerca del mar que estaba inusualmente irregular. Tenía varios garabatos pintados en el suelo, y había algo más raro, una persona que no esperaba ver ahí

—Dia-san—dije como un saludo demasiado formal, pues es lo que supuse que ella prefería—Buenas tardes, es un placer verte zura

—Hanamaru, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunto ella un poco sorprendida, mientras sus mejillas pálidas tomaban un leve pigmento

—Pasaba por la biblioteca camino al templo zura—dije como si fuera algo obvio; ella también había ido al templo, por lo que no era algo muy raro que ella supiera

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños pequeña—dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, mientras postraba una de sus manos tiernamente en mi despeinado cabello—, te acompañaré a casa.

Empecé a caminar al lado de ella, sintiéndome pequeña más allá de una cuestión de altura. Cuando llegamos al templo, nos encontramos sorpresivamente con Ruby-chan, que también estaba ahí, y mi papi y mi abuelita también, y tenían un pastel, con catorce velas encendidas. A pesar de que no estaba en sus planes originales, Dia-san se quedó para comer una rebanada de pastel

—Felicidades querida—dijo mi papi, con una gran ternura en cada una de sus palabras—, ya tienes catorce años siendo la bendición de la vida de tu abuelita y de la mía

—Mi linda niña—decía mi abuelita mientras derramaba una lágrima, y me abrazaba con fuerza

—Pide un deseo, —dijo Ruby-chan emocionada mirando la escena familiar que teníamos, para después postrar su mirada en el pastel, que tenía todavía las catorce velas encendidas

—Si, pide un deseo pequeña—se unió al festejo Dia-san, con una sonrisa ancha, casi de oreja a oreja, cosa que era rara, pues nunca desde que la conocía había visto en ella.

—Soplé las velas y pedí mi deseo

—¿Qué deseaste Hanamaru-chan?—me pregunto Ruby un poco colorada, tal vez un poco más de lo normal

—Si lo digo no funcionara—dije con un pequeño puchero, pero por dentro mi deseo era más sólido que nunca:

"Que antes del siguiente 4 de marzo, Yoshiko-chan haya regresado a Uchiura"

_Fin de la historia_

_**¿Y bien, qué les pareció esta historia? No escribía algo tan corto desde julio, con el primer capítulo de "Mi vida antes de u´s" por lo que es raro volver a eso. Aun así me gustó el resultado, espero que ustedes me comenten que les pareció**_

_**Ahora, para los lectores periódicos de mi otra historia "Mi vida antes de u´s" solo les puedo decir que tal vez entre en un periodo en el que en vez de poder actualizar cada tres semanas tenga que actualizar cada cuatro, pues mis exámenes regresan con todo en el cierre del trimestre y pues quiero que me vaya bien, por lo que no voy a tener mucho tiempo de ponerme a escribir seriamente. De igual forma, comienzo con la mudanza, por lo que será prácticamente imposible seguir escribiendo. De hecho, esta historia la escribí prácticamente en una hora, pues tenía muhco trabajo pero dije, "No, le tengo que escribir a mi tocayita Maru" y pues he aquí los resultados de escribir bajo presión**_

_**Ahora bien cabe recalcar que en esta historia no hubo una pareja "real" así que en la clasificación la colocaré como que es de Hanamaru y ya, porque es más que nada una narración de su día.**_

_**Y pues… Pasando a la historia, creo que hay que decir que a pesar de que amó muse con toda mi alma, y de hecho fue lo primero de Love Live que escuche, de hecho yo entré a la franquicia en el intermedio de Aquors, entre su primera y segunda temporada en Sunshine, de hecho la segunda temporada e Sunshine si la veía en vivo mientras se transmitía, más o menos, así que soy de la época de Aquors, pero a pesar de eso me encantan ambos grupos y pues como decirlo, Hanamaru apenas alcanza el primer lugar justo debajo de Hanayo, y eso es solo porque me identifico un poquito más con ella que con Hanayo. Pero eso es tema para otra historia, pues ya me estoy saliendo por la tangente.**_

_**Ya para terminar solo me queda decir que les agraedezco a todos y todas las que hayan llegado a este punto, los quiero a todos y todas, yo soy Aramaru, desde el bellísimo estado de Guerrero, lugar donde vivo, en México, y me despido, porque todavía tengo que partir el pastel con mi peluche de Hanamaru antes de que termine el día, que si compré pastel pero ni tiempo me dio de partirlo como se debe… Y pues, solo por esta vez reemplazaré el Oyasuminassan típico con un ¡Ohana! ¡!Maru!**_

_**Pd. Ahora si aquí Aramaru les dice… Oyasuminassan _**_


End file.
